Memory
by BabiesKuruta17
Summary: Lu Han adalah namamu dan aku hanyalah seorang Oh Se Hun. Kau adalah memori dalam hidupku, kau bagai cahaya hidupku. Memori yang akan sangat kujaga, memoriku bersamamu, memori hidupku bersamamu. Jika kau kehilangan memorimu, maka aku akan mengembalikannya padamu


Cast : HunHan

Genre : Romance

Disclamer : Mereka semua milik Tuhan dan Cerita ini jelas milik saya

PG-13

Warning : Gaje, Gak sesuai EYD, Alur yang terpaksakan (?), Romance Cuma dikit -_-, Judul gak nyambung sama ceritanya, Typo bertebaran dimana-mana kayak debu, saya mohon jangan DI BASH, COPY PASTE okey ..

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

DON'T BASH

DON'T COPAS

.

.

.

Lu Han adalah namamu

Seorang namja manis dengan paras wajah yang cantik

Dengan kecantikanmu seta keolosanmu itu, kau mampu menarik hati semua orang yang menatapmu

Termasuk diriku, kau bagaikan Cahaya yang menrangi hidupku

Tapi, sekarang kau telah melupakan segalanya

Semua hal yang pernah ada dalam hidupmu

Ini semua salahku,

Kenapa kau lari? Kenapa kau lari saat itu, hanya karena melihatku dengan Kai?

Kau berlari sejauh yang kau bisa, tanpa sadar kau tersandung dan terjatuh ditangga

Kepalamu membentur keras pembatas tangga, hinggga darah banyak yang mengucur deras dari kepalamu

Hingga kau kehilangan segala memori hidupmu

Tak ada gunanya aku menjelaskan apa yang terjadi padamu termasuk siapa itu Kai

Kau bahkan tidak tahu siapa itu Lu Han siapa itu Oh Se Hun

Kau tidak mengerti kenapa kau hidup? Mengapa harus hidup?

Kau bagaikan kehilangan cahaya serta semangat hidupmu

.

.

Hingga suatu hari kau menyebut namaku,

' Oh… Se Hun… Siapa itu? '

' Kenapa serasa aku pernah bertemu dengannya? Bersamanya? Siapa dia? '

Ya, kita pernah bertemu dan kita pernah bersama

Kita selalu bersama, kau yang merawatku dan aku yang melindungimu

Seketika kau tersenyum,

Itu senyum pertamamu sejak terakhir kali kulihat senyumanmu, sejak kejadian itu

' Sepertinya dulu aku sangat menyayanginya, hingga sampai sekarang aku tetap mengingatnya walaupun tak tahu siapa dia '

Kata-katamu membuatku tersentak untuk sejenak,

Kulihat kau mulai tersenyum manis dan tertawa kecil, kutatap senyuman manis itu

Kau melihatku, menatap diriku yang tengah bingung ini karena sikapmu

' Ceritakan padaku, tentang Se Hun dan Lu Han '

Kau tersenyum kembali, kutatap matamu yang indah itu

Tak lama aku pun ikut tersenyum padamu, kutunjukkan padamu senyuman terbaikku

Aku tak akan pernah segan untuk menceritakan Siapa itu Se Hun dan Lu Han

.

.

Tawa kecilmu terdengar saat aku selesai menceritakan padamu tentang Se Hun dan Lu Han

Aku tersenyum, kugenggam tangan mungilmu

Kau berhenti tertawa lalu kau menatapku dengan tatapan rindu seolah tak pernah bertemu

Kubelai pelan rambutmu yang lembut itu, lalu kau tersenyum manis

' Sepertinya… Ingatanku sudah kembali…'

Aku tatap matamu dan kau berbalik menatapku,

Kudekatkan tubuhmu dengan tubuhku, kedekatkan wajahmu dengan wajahku hingga hidung kita saling bersentuhan

' Kalau begitu… Selamat datang kembali, Lu Han '

Cup!

Kucium lembut bibir mungilmu, dengan lembut

Memagut bibir mungilmu dengan perlahan, aku tak ingin menyakitimu

Berciuman dibawah langit yang mulai menggelap, tapi hal itu tak kita perdulikan

Hanya ada Se Hun dan Lu Han disini, hanya itu

Kulepaskan ciuman itu, ciuman lembut tanpa nafsu

Kau tersenyum dan memelukku, menatap indahnya matahari yang tengah terbenam itu

' Terimakasih sudah menyambutku kembali, Se Hun… Tidak bukan, tapi Sehunnie '

' Ya, sama-sama Luhannie-ku sayang '

.

.

Akulah Oh Se Hun

Seorang penulis kisah cinta dibalik manisnya cinta itu sendiri

Ya, sampai saat ini aku Oh Se Hun akan terus hidup bahagia bersama Lu Han

Aku menyayanginya dan akan terus menyimpan kenangan manis ini dalam memoriku

Tak akan kubiarkan memori ini hilang, tak akan pernah

Disini aku hidup, bersama Lu Han

.

.

- End -

A/N :

Hai semua.. Aku publish FF lagi, mungkin aku lagi happy sama FF yang modelnya gini ya, makanya buat FF kayak gini mulu. Sudah pendek ceritanya Gaje lagi *dilempar* Mian ya kalau ada typo atau semacamnya. Mian-mian, masih banyak kekurangan saya di dunia FanFiction ini

- REVIEWS PLEASE! -


End file.
